The Art of Supposed Seduction
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Some people weren't quite suited to seduce and Nishinoya was one of them. Though it always worked out in the end anyway.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kei~"

Tsukishima was really glad he had already finished his drink and set the cup down on the table before looking up. Nishinoya stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame clad in nothing (or at least he though there was nothing underneath) but one of Tsukishima's hoodies, a few sizes too large for his boyfriend.

He looked as though he had just stepped out of the shower, hair damp and towel still draped over his shoulders. "So, are you busy?" Nishinoya waggled his brows, an arm propped against the door while his free hand combed through his hair for an added effect.

Tsukishima had been trying to contain his laughter all this while but while the effort was certainly cute, the theatrics weren't making it any better. "Are you… pfft… Trying to seduce me?"

It was then Nishinoya dropped the act, standing up straight and staring aghast with folded arms. "Are you actually laughing at me?! Kei, how dare you! Here I am trying to get in your pants and you _laugh_?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Noya-san— Aha… I didn't mean to, it was just—N-Noya-san? Yuu?.." Nishinoya stormed out to the living room before Tsukishima could finish his sentence, muttering gibberish to which it sounded strangely like "Ryuu said this would work!"

With a loud sigh, Tsukishima went out as well, settling down on the carpeted floor in front of where Nishinoya sat on the sofa who made sure to look at everywhere else except him. "Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy throwing a silly tantrum, yes. Look, it's not that big of a deal. You just looked more… Cute. Rather than what you were originally going for."

"You laughed." Nishinoya huffed accusingly, glaring off to the side.

Tsukishima decided not to respond, trailing his fingers up Nishinoya's bare legs, stopping when he reached his thighs to push up the hem of the jacket. Oh, so he really wasn't wearing anything. "Come on, Yuu…"

He slowly parted toned legs, leaning in to press his cheek against Nishinoya's inner thigh as he glanced up at him with an apologetic half-lidded gaze from behind his black-rimmed glasses. "I'm sorry for laughing, but you didn't have to do that to get in my pants though…" His hand moved to wrap loosely around Nishinoya's length, pleased with the little hitch in his breath. Honestly, Nishinoya was far more seductive when he wasn't trying so hard.

"I just wanted to liven things up a little for us…"

Tsukishima's heated breath ghosted over Nishinoya's member, deliberate and contemplative. "It's not like it ever gets dull here with you around." Dipping his head, Tsukishima swirled his tongue over the tip, sliding over the slit before taking the entire length into his mouth.

Nishinoya didn't want to look, he really didn't. He was supposed to be angry with Kei damn it! The temptation was too much unfortunately, and the moment he turned to watch his length push past Tsukishima's pretty lips and into his mouth, he couldn't help but moan and lean back against the backrest. "Kei…"

A hum from the back of Tsukishima's throat sent vibrations down Nishinoya's length and throughout his body as he grabbed the small cushion by his side with a vice grip. He was so close, so so close to coming and he knew Tsukishima was aware as well when he suddenly pulled away just barely, wet lips lightly pressed against his shaft. "Are you still mad at me, Noya-san?"

"O-Obviously!" Nishinoya clutched at the cushion that was pressed against his face to hide the intense blush that erupted at the sight before him. Did Tsukishima know what kind of effect he was having on him? "You're so hot." Wait, no I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!

The most devious grin made its way onto Tsukishima's features, a hand casually stroking Nishinoya's thigh. "Thanks."

 _That little shit!_ Nishinoya wanted to hit his boyfriend so bad (or kiss him till he conceded defeat) but that thought was quickly shut down when a slick heat returned to engulf his member, Tsukishima's gaze firmly burning into Nishinoya's own. The way he worked his tongue was absolutely sinful, pressing with just the right amount of pressure and at the right place, sending Nishinoya to the edge. With his lips sealed at the base, Tsukishima gave a final hard suck, feeling Nishinoya jerk against him as he came.

He watched Tsukishima draw back, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. A tongue peeked out to lick the corner of his mouth when he peered up slyly. "Are you _still_ angry?"

"Y-Yeah, definitely still mad! That's why you'd better make it up to me!"

"Mm, I think I can manage that." Tsukishima scooped Nishinoya up into his arms and made his way back to their shared bedroom.

 _I definitely have to thank Ryuu later._

* * *

I was declared queen of tsukinoya so I gotta live up to that reputation by stepping up my game _(:3_/


	2. Chapter 2

Nishinoya clung onto the collar of Tsukishima's shirt, releasing his hold when he felt the soft covers under him. He lifted his head and pursed his lips, impatiently waiting for Tsukishima to notice.

"Gave up on trying to be sexy?" Tsukishima teased as he attended to Nishinoya's request, their lips finally meeting for a brief moment only for Nishinoya to recoil back when he realised he was tasting his own cum from earlier. Without a second to spare, Tsukishima latched onto his throat, eagerly sucking and nipping at the skin and leaving a trail of red marks down to his collarbone. Nishinoya shivered when Tsukishima's cold fingers slipped under the hoodie, feather-light touches caressing up the smooth plane of his abdomen and back down again to his hips.

"Damn, Kei, do you really have to be such a tease?" Nishinoya's voice was hushed, his hands curling into tight fists in the overly long sleeves. Physical contact with Tsukishima was always so purposeful. Every hug, every kiss, every touch; Tsukishima always managed to figure out what made Nishinoya tick.

Tsukishima only hummed in acknowledgement, pushing himself off to reach for the small bottle on their bedside but as he caught sight of the label, all movement stopped and he stared down in exasperation at Nishinoya who had the widest grin on. "Edible strawberry flavoured lube. Really?"

"I did say I wanted to liven things up!"

 _Ah, right._ A flick of his finger sent the cap popping open, the sweet scent of strawberry permeating the air. The smell seemed fine and now he just needed to check the taste. Tsukishima tilted the bottle, letting the viscous liquid slowly drip down Nishinoya's inner thigh before bending over with his tongue catching the drip before it fell any further and lapped it up.

It was quite a sight on Nishinoya's end and he swore he was about to have a nosebleed there and there just watching Tsukishima's sinful tongue, wet and _hot_ , dragging up the trail that the lube had left behind. "H-How does it taste—" His mouth went dry when Tsukishima lifted his head with the slyest of smirks, crawling closer till their faces were just inches apart.

"Have a taste and see." Their lips came together, Tsukishima's tongue tracing over Nishinoya's lips before moving on to push past them and slide over teeth, swirling it around to spread the sweet taste of the lube. Nishinoya had been so distracted by the kiss that he was taken by surprise when a slick finger pressed against his entrance, slipping in easily thanks to their previous night of fun. With little time to adjust, Nishinoya gasped as a second digit entered, twisting his head away to break the kiss so he could catch his breath.

In between soft gasps came quiet murmurs of Tsukishima's name, hips rocking back against slippery digits, Nishinoya brought his hands up to cradle his boyfriend's face along with a gaze so tender Tsukishima felt his heart skip. Withdrawing his fingers, Tsukishima swiftly flipped Nishinoya over on his stomach with hips raised as he shrugged off his pants, his freed length brushing across Nishinoya's ass before pushing in.

He squeezed shut his eyes as the tight heat engulfed his member, anchoring his hands on either sides of Nishinoya to lean in to nuzzle against the nape of his neck. Tsukishima started off with a steady rhythm, a slow pace that Nishinoya enjoyed during their occasional tender moments.

The soft grunts and shaky breaths that Tsukishima let out sent cold shivers down Nishinoya's body, a conflict from the boiling heat simmering in the depths of his abdomen that seemed to rise to his neck and it wasn't just because of their close proximity. Another call of Tsukishima's name pulled him back from whatever trance he was in and he began to speed up.

Nishinoya's moans grew louder and needier, back arching into Tsukishima's chest as the thrusts grew more erratic. Groping around blindly for Tsukishima's hands, he interlaced their fingers and squeezed, noting the slight tremble in the stiff appendages. He loved every moment that they were together, especially when Tsukishima let down his guard around him with no reservations whatsoever.

"Yuu I—"

" _Please._ "

That was the only thing Tsukishima needed to hear before he quicken his thrusts with renewed vigour, peppering soft kisses over the shell of Nishinoya's ear and across the nape of his neck. Nishinoya inhaled sharply, crying out as his orgasm peaked for the second time and rivulets of cum shot over the sheets. A silence immediately followed once Tsukishima came as well with a muffled groan, the both of them maintaining their current position, their bodies pressed close together as they basked in the afterglow of sex.

Nishinoya let out a sudden sigh. "I think I'm going to leave all the seduction shenanigans to you from now on."

Tsukishima laughed, lacking all sarcasm and malice. "I thought that was fairly obvious." _Though you're already doing a perfectly good job of doing so…_

"You're really hot though."

 _… Nevermind._ "Please stop."

"No but seriously! How the hell do you become so sexy?! Especially in bed!"

Tsukishima let out a pained groan and rolled over to the other side of the bed, burying his face in a pillow to hide his emerging blush. "Please just don't say anymore."

* * *

Not sure if anyone will read this but I'm putting up commissions for the xmas break to basically try and ease my financial burden (not for useless xmas shopping). Check it out at my tumblr, tokinya !


End file.
